Angel Beats: Afterstory
by RandomnessUnleased
Summary: After being reincarnated, Yuzuru sees Kanade again and after that things start to change pretty quickly. Rated T just to be safe.


A/N: Angel Beats is one of those anime that's so underappreciated, it's one of my personal favorites, and I decided to write a fan fict for it. It takes place right where the anime leaves off, when it looks like Yuzuru and Kanade meet again by fate after being reincarnated. I recommend if you are in the middle of watching the anime to not read this until you finish it because I would hate to spoil anything. Also, I'm thinking about putting my other story High School: Akatsuki style on a semi hiatus because I have a major writer's block with it. I'm also thinking about writing a Gunslinger Girl fan fict or maybe Elfen Lied.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Angel Beats or High School of the Dead

Anyway enjoy!

A young man is walking down the street when he passes a oddly familiar looking girl humming a tune that also seemed familiar. He turns to look at her and gives asking if they know each other a thought, but, continues to walk away. When he does so the girl leaves, _"Wait, I think I do know her." _ He thinks, then quickly turns and runs to catch up to her, then reaches out to touch her shoulder, the girl turns.

When she looks into his eyes both of them start to remember what happened in the afterlife, the man asks in disbelief, "Kanade?" When the girl nods his eyes widen, _"how is this happening? Were the others reincarnated into this world as well?" _

Kanade seemed to be thinking the same thing as well because she asks, "Have you seen any of the others, Yuzuru?"

"No just you," he starts, "I wonder though, what if all of us meet again? Not having to worry about any of the problems we had in the afterlife, but in total peace. It would be nice to see the others again."

"Yes, that would be nice," the female says in agreement. _"All of us together again, being able to just sit and talk. Maybe even bringing Girls Dead Monster back. That would be great." _she thought.

"So, would you like to go get a late lunch?" the male asks.

"Sure," Kanade replies as they start to walk towards the more central part of town. They would probably go to the cafe that's close to the movie theater since it has low prices and good food. They walked in silence for a while until they heard someone playing the guitar, it was another familiar melody, Alchemy, that had to be one of the members of Girl DeMo. They looked at each other for a moment then ran towards where the music was coming from, Kanade had to hold her hat to keep it from coming off. When they finally got to where the music was coming from it was in a more abandoned bit of town that not many people lived in.

They looked at the guitarist to see who it was, it was a girl most likely around their age with brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail and had silver, gray eyes. It was Hisako, the lead guitarist from Girl DeMo! This only improved the possibility of all of them being reunited into the same world. Before asking if she truly was Hisako, Kanade begins to hum Alchemy again. Hisako's face lights up a bit, and smiles.

"Kanade? Yuzuru?" the guitarist asks, even though she already knew it was them.

"Yeah it's us," the male in the group replies.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who remembers Girls Dead Monster, Iwasawa would be devastated if it ever was truly forgot. Plus, we'd never be able to do Operation Tornado again without it," she says with a grin at the end, Operation Tornado was when they would perform concerts in the cafeteria then blow away everyone's meal tickets with giant fans.

"Operation Tornado," Yuzuru says while remembering his first mission.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Kanade asks the girl.

"No just you two, I hope some of the others are here as well," she admits, it would be especially nice if she could see her best friend, Iwasawa, who got reincarnated right after singing her final song that the guitarist broadcast over the speakers in the school so everyone could hear.

"So do we," Yuzuru explained, "we just ran into each other about a half an hour ago."

"Oh, I see," she replied.

"We were just about to get lunch, would you like to join us?" Kanade offered.

"That sounds nice," the other female said then picked up her guitar and slung in across her back, then followed the other two people who had started to walk away. They had some general small talk while walking for about five minutes to reach the cafe but nothing of much importance, just the normally "How have you been?" and such. When they reached the cafe, Yuzuru held the door open for the woman who walked in to the building and found a seat. Yuzuru sat next to Kanade and Hisako sat across from them. The cafe was an adequate size and had a little breakfast bar near the front, their booth was in the corner by the window.

The cafe offered a large variety of American and Japanese food, nothing too fancy but not necessarily fast food either. It took a few minutes for a waiter to come and ask what they would like to drink, soon afterwards he returned with them. The sat there looking around when a few other familiar people walked into the cafe...

A/N: Well that seemed like a good place to end the first chapter. I hope you liked it, as you probably already noticed I'm trying to say what I think happened in the end and all that. It was really fitting because the entire time I was writing this I was listening to Girl DeMo on YouTube. Reviews are always appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
